wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
SS (Wolf3D)
thumb|right|120px|Atari Jaguar version. The SS (Waffen SS in the Schutzstaffel Party) is a machine gun-wielding man in a blue uniform. They have the highest HP in Wolfenstein 3D for regular enemies and move faster than regular guards. They can inflict major damage with their machine guns. In terms of power, they will be the toughest enemies you will face. In most cases, they are the highest priority target in a group of enemies. They first appear in E1M02, or E1M10 if you take the secret exit on E1M1. After being defeated, he will drop a machine gun containing 6 bullets; if the player has already acquired the weapon, he drops an ammo clip containing 4 bullets. In the sprite they are shown wearing blue uniforms. In The Lost Episodes they have a new sprite with black uniforms, similar to the real-world SS in World War II. The SS Nazies are also featured in DOOM II, another game by id Software, as part of the secret levels MAP31 and MAP32. id Software's artists did not bother to make new attacking graphics when they converted the SS Nazi's graphics to Doom II, therefore, the SS Nazi always appears to face the player when firing, no matter where its actual target is, which can be confusing because the Nazis are just as likely to engage in infighting and killing each other as some of the other enemies. Tactical analysis With SS, the key to surviving their attacks is distance. If they open fire when you're near them, you'll sustain major damage. The farther away you are from the SS, the less damage his gun does and the worse his accuracy is. However, the same applies to your weapons. Unlike other guards and most bosses, the SS are more accurate, with a 3/2 better range. Alone, an SS is easy to kill with the machine gun as long as he doesn't take the first shot. If he does, turn to him and open fire while running away. Up to two SS officers can be dispatched with the machine gun with relative ease. Make sure you're not close to them, or they might blow you away! More than two SS officers should be taken out with the chain gun. The machine gun is simply too slow to handle that many SS troops. If you see an SS with a group of other enemies, make sure you take out the SS first. He can inflict a major amount of damage, especially if he's near you. Don't worry about the enemies near him; they'll usually get caught in the crossfire. Quotes The poor quality of sound in the game makes it difficult to ascertain what is being said. Sources are given for what Id claims is the language, but this is sometimes open to criticism. ;"Schutzstaffel!" :"Elite Guard!" File:SCHUTZADSND. Spoken on seeing the player. ;"Mein leben!" :"My life!" File:LEBENSND. Spoken on death. ;"SS!" :Jaguar version. ;"Wer da?" :"Who's there?" Spoken on seeing the player, Lost Episodes. ;"Tod für Vaterland!"¨ :"Death for the father country!" Spoken on death, Lost Episodes. "Id Software apologizes to German speaking people everywhere." Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} References es:SS (Wolf 3D) Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies Category:Spear of Destiny enemies Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies Category:Spear of Destiny enemies Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies Category:Spear of Destiny enemies Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies Category:Spear of Destiny enemies Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies Category:Spear of Destiny enemies Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies Category:Spear of Destiny enemies